


[Podfic] Sam Wilson: Ghost Hunter

by kehinki, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Ghost Hunters, Haunted Houses, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's stuck in a horror movie cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sam Wilson: Ghost Hunter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ghoulish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2391383) by [kehinki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kehinki/pseuds/kehinki). 



> [Sam Wilson: Ghost Hunter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2391383/chapters/5493590) is the third story from the Ghoulish anthology. I have no plans to record any of the others at this time.

Length: 00:08:53

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Sam%20Wilson%20Ghost%20Hunter.mp3) (8.3 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Sam%20Wilson%20Ghost%20Hunter.m4b) (3.9 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
